Just a Sick Day
by Teeky
Summary: Aww.. Takeru is sick.. And only Daisuke can make him feel better..Hints of Daikeru in first chapter. Full Daikeru in later chapter.
1. Mm Homework

Just a Sick Day.  
Written by Teeky  
  
Teeky: I changed my name and i'm back! xD I've been sick for three days so I decided to write yet another story. I have nothing better to do so I might as well. Right? oO; Well this is one of my Daikerus. XD I got really bored and I thought this would be good.  
  
'Thought'

"Text"

-D-tector-  
  
Just a Sick Day  
  
Normal POV  
  
It was just a normal Wednesday, and as usual the Digidestined were preparing for school. Not all of them of course. One particular digidestined was sick. Who knew what he had? It was just a normal cold. Takeru, our beloved little angel is sick. He had been coughing all morning, so his mother left him home to rest, while she went to work.  
Takeru lay in his bed as his mother left. He decided to tell his new best friend what was happening, so he could get the homework at school.  
  
-Dai,  
Hey, Dai, do you think you could get me the homework at school today? I am staying home sick. So can you do me that favor?  
Takeru-  
  
Daisuke was already leaving for school when he heard the D-tector beep. He pulled it from his pocket and slowly read the letter. "Takeru is sick?" He asked himself aloud, he stopped speaking aloud when people started to stare. 'Wow, I hope he feels better. I better get the homework for him, and maybe some soup.' The brunette thought as he quickly replied.  
  
-Takeru,  
I'd be glad to get your homework. For a few bucks of course. Maybe I'll come by with some soup while I'm at it. A few extra dollars you know.  
Dai-  
  
Daisuke thought he could help out Takeru by trying to lighten the mood with him. It was kind of nice for him to joke around. The brunette quickly silented the D-tector, and then walked into school. It was lucky for him that Takeru was in every class with him. Well almost every class.  
  
Takeru POV  
  
I grinned at Daisuke's money comments. I figured he was already in school, so I decided against replying to his letter. "I wonder what I should do. Maybe I should listen to mom and get some rest, but I don't really feel tired. I'm extremely hungry." The rumbling of my stomach pointed that out, so I got up from my warm bed and to the kitchen to cook or find some ready made food.  
"Cereal, rice, chicken, pizza, Nothing decent..." I decided to just grab the cereal and that was that.  
  
Daisuke POV  
  
"Maybe I should have said no to getting the homework." I said not paying attention to the math teacher. I had written down the homework and that's good enough for me. "That's twice as many books.. Maybe I should just do my work with him! It'll be fine. I bring home my books, and that's that." I said aloud, and then got scolded by the teacher for being loud and disruptive. 'Old hag..'  
  
(After school)  
AN: Yea yea.. I know.. XD I rushed this part. WELL FREAK OFF I'VE BEEN SICK FOR THREE DAYS AND RUNNING ON NO INSPIRATION!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Daisuke quickly ran with a paper bag and a backpack. He was heading to Takeru's house with soup and homework. What a GREAT combination. 'I can't wait to see him. With his beautiful blonde hair and great blue– what the?' Daisuke stopped right there and was now shocked with himself, 'Am I really thinking about Keru that way? Did I just call him Keru!?' Daisuke stood there before remembering what he was supposed to do, and quickly made it up the elevator. He went up to Takeru's door and quickly doorbelled.  
"Hi, Takeru!" "Hey, Dai!" "I brought you some chicken noodle soup, and I didn't want to bring extra books home, so I decided to stay with you and do homework with you." "So you're going to copy my answers and make me do the work?" "Basically!" "Good, at least I'll have someone to keep me company." "What do you mean?" "My mom is on a business trip, and Yama is out with Taichi." "Aww.. Then I guess it works out!" It took them both a while to remember that Daisuke was still out before Takeru let him in. He took him to the living room and then Daisuke unveiled the soup. "Smells good and hot.." Daisuke said handing it to Takeru with a little plastic spoon.  
  
-End First Chapter-  
Teeky: o.O; I decided to end it here, and turn it into a multiple chapter course. Wow.. I wasn't expecting it, that is messed up. XD Sorry.. R/R and I'll continue.. O.o; Even if you don't I'll probably continue.  
Takeru: That was dumb.. O.o; You left it at a point and there is only one hint of Daisuke and meeee!  
Daisuke: o.O; ::huggles Takeru::  
Teeky: ::fanboy squeal::


	2. Cute Soup

**Just A Sick Day**

By: Teeky..

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.. But maybe your mom does..

Teeky: Sup, nukkahs? Well, I'd like to say that I have gotten older, wiser, and improved my writing skills(kinda). For a while, I strayed away from writing anything fan-based. However, after entering a novel-writing contest, I was determined to write. Though, I never really got around to it. Up until, I actually got back in the spirit after reading a REVIEW I got.. I was really thrilled, I mean.. People still reading my crappy writing? So yeah.. Everyone thank Meechie.. Anyway, on with the story. A little recap of how I write.

"**Speech"**

'_Thought'_

Time Elapse

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Recap **

_ "Hi, Takeru!"_

_ "Hey, Dai!"_

_ "I brought you some chicken noodle soup, and I didn't want to bring extra books home, so I decided to stay with you and do homework with you." _

_ "So you're going to copy my answers and make me do the work?" _

_ "Basically!" _

_ "Good, at least I'll have someone to keep me company." _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "My mom is on a business trip, and Yama is out with Taichi." _

_ "Aww.. Then I guess it works out!" _

_ It took them both a while to remember that Daisuke was still out before Takeru let him in. He took him to the living room and then Daisuke unveiled the soup. _

_ "Smells good and hot.." Daisuke said handing it to Takeru with a little plastic spoon._

**Present Time**

The hatless blonde sneezed and coughed before wrapping a blanket around himself. The room had gotten cold, and he was happy the goofy goggle-head had brought him something other than homework. Takeru hugged himself close just eyeballing the soup, not wanting to remove his arms from the warmth of his blanket. The blonde was known to become rather _cranky_ for lack of other words.

"**Aren't you going to eat your soup?" **The goggle head questioned the suddenly quiet blonde.

"**I'm not as hungry as I thought I was..."** Takeru murmured as he turned away from Daisuke.

'_I guess he's sicker then I thought..' _Daisuke thought as he looked down at the soup. _'Well, you know what? I'm going to cheer him up if it's the last thing I do.'_ Daisuke grinned widely before noticing Takeru was looking at him.

"**What's wrong with you?"** Takeru coughed as he moved away from Daisuke on the couch. It seemed like Takeru was slowly becoming distant, almost like a second personality was coming out.

"**Chill out, 'Keru," **Daisuke tried to comfort the other. He couldn't make the cold go away, but he could try to make the other teenager not be so bitter.

"**Since when do you call me 'Keru?"** Takeru blinked, his blue eyes stopping to stare at his friend.

"**Eh.."** Daisuke looked around to think of an excuse. _'Darn, excuse.. Excuse.. Come on... Uhh.. Don't mention that you think he's cute?'_ The goggle-head was confused, not knowing what to say. He began to blush.

Takeru ignored the blush as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was about to sleep again until he felt and heard his stomach rumble.

"**Hah! I knew you were hungry!" **Daisuke said quickly opening the soup and putting the spoon in the soup. He slowly inched over to the blonde, **"Okay, come on! I'll even feed you.."** Offered the goofy teenager.

"**Eh.." **Takeru opened his eyes staring at Daisuke. His body didn't leave the comfort and warmth of the blanket. The teenager of hope was uneasy but reluctantly gave in. **"Sure.. Why not.."** Takeru mumbled closing his eyes again and opening his mouth.

Daisuke smiled as he took some of the soup onto the spoon. He blew on it, and then slowly fed it to the blonde. _'This is kinda weird.. Feeding your crush..'_ The chocolate eyed teen thought as he repeated the process.

Takeru was just eating the soup, until he held his hand out for Daisuke to stop. **"Mm.. I'm full.." **The blonde said only after a few bites.

"**Are you sure?" **Daisuke needed Takeru to be positive, no use in leaving the other unfed. **"I can give you more if you'd like.**"

"**Yeah, positive.." **Takeru mumbled again closing his eyes and hugging himself closer to sleep. **"You can just leave if you want...**" The blonde said leaning his head towards the door.

"**Nah, I don't think it's right to leave you alone. I'll just stay to make sure you'll be all right."** Daisuke said covering the soup and going towards the kitchen to throw out the plastic spoon.

"**Whatever..**" Takeru said before trailing off and going to sleep. It was a light sleep, but nonetheless sleep. He was rested, it's just that when he didn't feel well, even with twenty-four hours of sleep he wouldn't feel rested.

Daisuke sighed as he looked over the smaller teenager. The dark haired teenager came back into the living room and plopped next to the blonde. **"Hmmph.. I'm jealous..**" Daisuke said staring at Takeru directly in his face. **"He's so cute when he sleeps..**"

Takeru's eyes opened and he was staring directly at Daisuke, eye to eye. **"W-what did you say?"** Takeru stuttered as Daisuke froze in his place.

END OF CHAPTER

Teeky: xD Ugh.. It's short, but I don't know.. I think it could be better.. As I said, my writing style is different.. I hope for the better.. And yay.. I made Daisuke like Keru firstttt!

Takeru: Ohhh.. Cutteeeee.. runs to hug Daisuke

Daisuke: FWEE! runs to hug Takeru..

Teeky: oO; comes in between the two and gets trampled xx; Whatever.. Read and review everyone.. ; Oh.. Oo; Anyone have any ideas they'd like to share? Reviewwww...


End file.
